


new perspective

by simplesongsmistress



Series: life's like an hourglass glued to the table [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Langris Vaude, Alpha Yami Sukehiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bisexual Finral Roulacase, Discussion of Abortion, Family, Family Feels, Finral Roulacase Needs a Hug, Gen, Langris would cut a bitch for his brother, Ledior Vaude's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of attempted sexual assault/coercion, Mpreg, Omega Finral Roulacase, Protective Langris Vaude, even if that bitch is Yami Sukehiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesongsmistress/pseuds/simplesongsmistress
Summary: His brother was a magic knight for a reason. He didn’t have offensive magic but he was capable on the battlefield in his own ways. Sure he was idiotic, but Langris knew he wasn’t a total idiot. Yes, the bandit may seemed to have the edge in this moment but-“Don’t hurt him,” the Black Bull’s runt cried out. “He’s pregnant!”Oh. Scratch that. His brother was a total fucking idiot.(AKA, Langris's POV during chasing cars + some bonus scenes)
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Finral Roulacase/Yami Sukehiro
Series: life's like an hourglass glued to the table [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048714
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	1. I feel the salty waves come in

**Author's Note:**

> After much deliberation, I finally have the next segment of the series!!! It took a hot second to realize what I wanted to do next, though I do have a lot planned out though, so get ready for a ride hehe. Shoutout to eclipsingbinary for not only beta-ing but being super encouraging every step of the way and bouncing ideas with me!

The first time Langris heard that his brother had presented as an omega was on the cusp of his own Magic Knight’s Entrance Exam. 

That year’s presentation date was perfectly marked and in line with the exam date, just a week apart. Like the Grimoire ceremony, everyone in their 16th year presented their secondary gender on the same date. Luckily they needn’t all gather in a singular place, that would amount to unnecessary chaos that would best be avoided. 

His brother had been a Magic Knight for a year (a year they hadn’t spoken, not that Langris cared), and within the week Langris would join the Magic Knights, Finral would be presenting his secondary gender. 

He was curious about what became of Finral, but Langris didn’t care to make the effort to reach out. Curiosity didn’t amount to caring, after all. Plus Mother claimed they’d hear of it through the gossip soon enough. Not too soon, she made sure to say, he wasn’t  _ that _ important. Nonetheless, all the secondary genders of Magic Knights circulated eventually. Civilians had nothing better to do than gossip. None more so than Mother. She was sure Finral was going to be, in her words, ‘a pathetic drab unremarkable male beta’. Father hadn’t voiced his agreement, but his lack of objection spoke to his shared sentiment. 

If Finral hadn’t been disowned before, he would have been when he presented as anything less than an alpha. Not to say all noble families did such a thing, but a traditionalist like Father made it clear he would. No head of Vaude would be anything less than an alpha. Something Finral would almost certainly not be. He was far too meek for that and that wasn’t even mentioning his lack of offensive magic. If Finral was an alpha, Langris was a  _ unicorn _ . 

His brother’s disownment had been inevitable from the beginning. Not that Langris was happy about his brother speeding up the process by being such an utter disappointment. He didn’t even  _ try _ . There was being meek, and then there was being a coward. In Langris’s own opinion, there was a far distance between the two. His weak personality wasn’t an excuse for giving up as he did. Finral never even  _ fought _ . He even changed his surname to  _ Roulacase _ only adding salt into the wound. Finral didn’t want to even be associated with them, the audacity of him... 

The people of Tota talked about them, he knew. With varying opinions. Some thought Langris usurped the position, others thought Finral was playing ‘the long game’, some even suggested Finral had  _ died _ (the working theory was Father killed him, and the disownment was his attempt at a cover-up). They truly were fools. Idly gossiping instead of gathering the correct information. Langris had often thought about how boring their lives must have been if the most interesting part was theorizing about his own. 

He tried not to think about how entangled Mother was in the gossip. 

It had been one day prior to Langris leaving for the capital when the news broke. It was a single day’s journey from Tota so he needn’t rush. He’d been confident in his abilities from the moment he attained them, so there hadn’t been need to prepare either. Langris knew he would pass, and he knew which squad he’d join as well. 

Mother had her group of noble women over, one of her favorite pastimes. Typically she used it to brag about Langris to them, how he was going to become a Magic Knight (something that none of  _ their  _ children were skilled enough to do), how powerful he was (which truly, he was), how he was going to go far in the Clover Kingdom (he had his goal set to Captain, even beyond), even about the substantial number of things his magic was capable of breaking. 

He wondered if Mother had any idea that he was barely scratching the surface. Upon arrival to the capital, Langris would give her a list of things far worthier to brag about. It would be a long list as well. 

When he witnessed Mother’s glass of tea cracking in her hand, Langris took a wild guess she was unhappy with news. It was the type of unhappiness he’d come to associate with Finral. Yes, he was more curious than he cared to admit. However they had guests and like hell he’d let anyone witness him so much as thinking about his cowardly brother. 

Once her gang of gossips were ushered out of the manor, Mother told him the news personally. Finral was, apparently, an omega. Langris didn’t know what to make of that. The most he had to go with was Mother’s displeasure. Which, objectively, would have happened regardless of what Finral presented as. 

As if trying to cover up how much the news bothered her, she made a snide comment. Something about how being a male omega was fitting for their ‘singular’ use. She laughed like she was choking on broken glass. 

Then his father found out. Langris had never heard the man curse so furiously before. Muttering of ‘wasted opportunities’ and saying ‘maybe this was fixable’. Langris had wondered if he was talking about his brother’s presentation or disownment. He didn’t ask for clarity. 

The first time Langris truly realized what his brother’s status meant was two years later. 

Typically, no one dared to bring up his brother to him. It was common knowledge that the topic was taboo with the Vaude heir, and the nobles and Magic Knights he surrounded himself had tact enough to avoid it. This, however, was a unique situation, a party every Magic Knight and noble was invited to. Langris would have declined to go if it wasn’t in honor of him. 

Only two years and he had already become Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn, an impressive feat. He had predictably presented as an alpha, and he had excelled as a Magic Knight. The promotion was wholly welcomed, but not at all unexpected. Langris was perfectly aware of his own power. He would have been further shocked if someone else had been chosen as the Vice. 

Much to his annoyance, the invitation to every Magic Knight including his failure of an older brother. The nuisance had wisely kept his distance from Langris all through the night, lurking at the dessert table with two of those fellow Black Bull fools. He looked shabby and unkempt, and the only reason Langris hadn’t demanded he was kicked out yet was his own pride. 

It wouldn’t look dignified for him to appear so petty. Of course… he easily could have done it quietly. But that also meant showing Finral how much he hated him, and the opposite of love wasn’t hatred but apathy. So ignoring him was the most productive strategy. 

“Vice-Captain Vaude!” A noble alpha he had never met before greeted him with unearned familiarity. If eyes weren’t on him, Langris would have happily dismissed the man. But alas, this was a celebration of Langris himself, so he had a part to play. 

“Yes,” He flashed the fake grin he had perfected. “And you are?”

The annoying noble alpha laughed. “Your father hasn’t mentioned me?” He laughed again and Langris resisted the bodily need to snarl at the presumptuous noble who thought he was important enough to be mentioned.

He may have to excuse himself early tonight if he had to continue dealing with this sort of noble. It was calculated risk but the judgment for leaving his party early would be far less than the judgment for snapping at this man.

“You haven’t even told me your name to recognize,” Langris pointed out sharply, his fake smile resembling a shark’s (and yes, this was deliberate on his part). 

“Ah yes! Very true!” the man continued laughing.  _ Ugh _ . “You’re a bright young man, no wonder you’re becoming a Vice Captain so young. I imagine you’re going to make a wonderful head of the Vaude household!” Okay so perhaps he wasn’t a complete dolt. “My name..” The noble began as if his name was something that should be anticipated. Something which Langris would strongly argue against. “... is Lord Winston Florbielle.” He fluttered his eyelashes and Langris fought an eye roll. “Now do you recall me?”

“Yes,” Langris lied. “I remember now.” This man had never been mentioned by his father, Langris knew it for a fact. Not only that but he now held an understanding as to  _ why _ . The halfwit was annoying to say the very least. The type of noble more likely to hide behind Magic Knights than act like he was a hero, much like their king. Not the Wizard King of course, Langris respected  _ him _ . It was the other king that was far less respectable. 

However, as much as he wanted to walk away, Langris withheld. He wasn’t aware of what power this man possessed, so he couldn’t appear rude just yet (and even when he was ready to, it’d need to be discreet). For now, Langris would have to tread carefully.  _ For now _ , he reminded himself as the alpha continued to blubber on. 

“-so you see,” Lord Win-whatever continued, and Langris nodded as if he had been paying attention to what he’d been going on about. He hadn’t. If he knew for sure the man was of proper value, perhaps he would have. But at this moment, that was an unknown factor. 

“Your father and I were mid-transaction when we lost communications! Tragic, isn’t it?” Actually, Langris would consider it a blessing, but he held his tongue. 

“I’ve never known my father to be much of a trader,” Langris replied. He was an expert in sounding dignified in the face of fools. After all, he had so much practice. 

“Typically he isn’t but I offered a  _ considerable  _ bargain,” Lord Winston claimed gleefully, and Langris had a dreadful feeling he was about to hear what this bargain entailed. He’d rather not. “After all how could one resist an offer from royalty?” Ah, he was of relation to House Kira. Surely not Silva or Vermillion, those houses had actual  _ useful  _ mages in them. Perhaps one of the lowest branches of House Kira given the state of him. Then again, the king himself wasn’t far better. 

Langris remained cautious in his handling. 

“And your bargain?” He asked, placating the tedious man. 

Lord Winston grinned, and for the first time, Langris felt unnerved by the man rather than annoyed. “A tie to the royal family of course! A betrothal!” 

Repulsion overtook him at the thought alone. Before he could get a word in edgewise the royal nincompoop continued. “After all, a male omega is a very rare and wonderful breed.”

A - 

_ Oh _ . 

For some reason, the idiot royal continued. “Your younger brother the omega-”

For fucks sake. “ _ Older _ .” Langris corrected, allowing his voice to convey emotion for the first time. Emotion that fit his not-so-pleasant mood. 

The other alpha seemed startled by the change. “P-pardon?”

“My older brother,” His name was Finral, but Langris doubted the dimwit had any idea. “ _ The omega _ .” 

The royal blinked. Then he continued his irritating laughter. “Ah yes, silly ole me! I simply presumed you were the oldest as head of the house.”

“Yes,” Langris responded dryly. This man was older than their father. He had assumed Finral was 15. He wanted to  _ marry  _ him. “Silly you.” 

The royal pain in the ass was either a true idiot or was choosing not to acknowledge the change in atmosphere. “So you see, as a  _ royal _ , a union between us would be beneficial to the Vaude House.” It was almost funny how he kept repeating the word ‘royal’ like it was supposed to mean something to Langris. 

At Langris’s silence, the alpha incorrectly took it as a cue to continue. “It would also benefit the safety of your brother.”

“His... safety.”

“Yes!” The word was said with misplaced urgency. “You wouldn’t have to worry about your brother any longer either!” Ha, as if he worried about Finral at all  _ now _ . “After all, the battlefield is no place for an omega! He’d be at home,” The bastard grinned and Langris resisted the urge to put a hole through him. “Producing my heirs.”

Langris’s stomach lurched. 

“You have no children?” Langris queried, surprising himself at his calm tone despite the rage festering within. 

Lord Winston looked perplexed at the question. “Of course I do.”

“Then why do you need  _ more _ ?” 

The other alpha looked at Langris like he was stupid. And if they hadn’t been surrounded as they were, Langris would have used that alone as reason to beat him bloody. 

The fool explained, as fool’s do, thinking what he said was correct. “Pregnancy, after all, is the best way to keep an omega compliant.” 

“... compliant?” 

For the first time, the halfwit picked up on his dangerous tone. “Y-yes... “

Compliant was a funny word. Somehow, Langris didn’t feel like that word properly conveyed what the simpleton truly met. 

“Would you mind explaining to me what you mean by that?” He asked, feigning a lack of knowledge. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

The moron, surprisingly, didn’t seem to completely buy it. Nonetheless, he nodded. “Of course I don’t mind… Simply put, a pregnant omega is far happier.”

“Happier.” 

“Y-yes.”

“That’s… funny.” No, it really wasn’t. But Langris was smiling anyway and for the first time, the imbecile had the common sense to be unnerved. Well, actually Langris preferred the word scared _. _ “I recall from schooling, back in the day at our kingdom’s  _ worst _ , alphas used to impregnate omegas to force them into submission.” He stared the royal cretin dead in the eye. “Isn’t that right?”

Langris remembered this lesson with clarity, the reason for that being Finral himself. It was funny as he hadn’t even  _ enjoyed _ the lesson. Langris didn’t see the reason for learning about politics or history at all, an opinion he still held. According to Mother, however, learning other things was ‘necessary’ to success. Something which Langris took insult to as he was successful already. 

Typically Finral sat quietly, reeling in what information he could while Langris actually learned it. The tutors were told that Langris’s education was superior to Finral’s, after all. This had been the first time Finral had spoken up during schooling. Actually, it was the first time Langris could recall Finral so much as speaking  _ out _ . 

His brother had cried out how such a thing was  _ wrong _ , and how could a pregnant omega ever feel safe becoming pregnant with these results? Langris remembered being struck at how upset Finral was. His brother had been prone to a dull fake smile or to underplay his own feelings for the sake of avoiding confrontation of any sort. His speaking up in any sort was incredibly new, as well as interesting.

The tutor, at Langris’s behest, expanded upon the topic (not before begging them not to inform their parents they had this knowledge). The tutor told them how, when the feelings were already there before, the pregnancy simply  _ intensified  _ them. The only time it became unwilling was if they were unwilling from the start. It seemed to satisfy his crying brother, and Langris found himself once again bored with whatever topic they went to next. 

Back then, Langris recalled thinking how such lessons would never apply to their present day. Manipulations like that were far outdated and buried in the past. Surely alphas wouldn’t do that anymore. 

He did not enjoy being wrong. 

The dumbass cleared his throat. “Re-regardless, I am offering your family a wonderful trade-”

Langris had enough of placating the fool. “You’re looking to trade for something that is not in our capacity to give.” 

“H-huh?”

“I’m unaware of what misinformation you have gathered, so let me make myself very clear.” He declared. “My brother is  _ disowned _ , he is not in my capacity to  _ give _ .” 

He wasn’t cattle or gold, to be traded at whimsy. He was a human being. An utter cowardly idiot, but a human nonetheless. His  _ brother _ . Langris didn’t tack that on though, he wanted this conversation over far more than he wanted to shame the man (not as much as he wanted to beat him though). 

“B-but….”

“But  _ what _ ?” 

The moron of a royal looked longingly at the dessert table where Finral stood with his Black Bulls companions. Despite his awkwardness, his brother seemed to be enjoying himself. Reaching for his cake, his finger accidentally fudging the frosting, and then attempting to discreetly transfer the unwanted frosting on the table itself. 

Langris could only thank his lucky stars his brother didn’t lick the frosting off his finger. He was fairly sure the royal buffoon would have gotten an erection, and Langris’s resolve not to beat him bloody wouldn’t survive it. 

“My… my mistake.” The noble said weakly.

“Yes,” Langris responded sharply. “It was.

The royal hustled away and Langris couldn’t even bring himself to think of what repercussions could arise if the man had been insulted. He couldn’t bring himself to care. The alpha was outdated, disgusting, and misinformed to boot. 

He grabbed a passing magic knight firmly by the arm, catching them in their step. They weren’t Golden Dawn, far too lowly for that. But given the celebration was in honor of him, they absolutely knew who Langris was, even if Langris didn’t know  _ them _ . “In exactly a half-hour, my brother is to be escorted off the premises.”

The underling mage’s eyes darted between Finral, eating his cake, and Langris. “I could just do it right now, Sir?” Ah, at least he knew better than to argue. Though, that  _ hadn’t _ been Langris’s order. 

“No, I said a half-hour,” Langris repeated. “Are you being  _ insubordinate  _ to your superior?” 

“N-no sir!”

“That’s what I thought.” He waved him off. “Now go.” The foot soldier scurried off and Langris went into the crowd to continue his mingling. He still had a long night ahead of him, and he couldn’t afford for that experience to happen again. 

  
  


.

  
  


Langris wasn’t a fan of civilians. Not that it was anything personal, he wasn’t a fan of anyone. The most striking difference was that magic knights had resources to offer whilst civilians had none. All they were was cannon fodder for the enemy to use against you in battle. Oh, and he had to protect them as well.  _ Nuisances _ . 

At the very least, Langris had something new to add to his list of civilian uses (as small as it was). Messages. A child had come to the Golden Dawn headquarters, pounding on the door, in tears and terrified, begging for help. 

Not that Langris cared for the child, he very much did not. He didn’t care how they seemed injured in a way that a child should never be, how this trauma may haunt them into their future, how they looked utterly wrecked, sick, and exhausted. No, he didn’t care about that at all, of course not. 

What Langris cared about was the chance to take down a bunch of idiots who thought themselves powerful enough to rob a town so close to the Golden Dawn Headquarters. They were fools, and if he had to guess, they hadn’t even been aware of the proximity. Another piece of proof to their folly. 

Loath he may be to accept help of any sort, it was his duty to get to the town as fast as possible. This method happened to be the new recruit who had proved himself to be a powerful, logical, and a worthy ally. 

Also, very belligerent and  _ annoying _ . A nuisance if Langris could ever describe one. Nonetheless, he had a duty to perform. Which meant getting there in the quickest time, even if he had to rely on an infuriating boy to get there. 

Upon arrival, Langris took note of another squad’s arrival before them. How disgraceful. He would have to make sure to take down far more bandits than them, if not all of them himself. 

He couldn’t let the Golden Dawn’s reputation falter. Not only that but he wouldn’t allow his squad to be shown up, especially by the  _ Black Bulls _ of all squads. Certainly not by his foolhardy brother who didn’t have an ounce of offensive magic but still inserted himself into the battleground. 

Finral was being rough handled by one of the bandits, an unruly alpha if Langris had to guess. Not that it was his place to intervene. His brother had his squadmates, they could handle the consequences of his disastrous choices. 

“Yuno!” The runt of the Black Bulls called out in glee, despite the battle surrounding him. The Black Bulls really  _ were  _ just a collection of fools. 

Wasting no more time, Langris began taking down his enemies with practiced ease. The only thing notable about the bandits were their numbers, and half of them were already taken down by the Black Bulls before his arrival (not that Langris would call that impressive). 

He didn’t pay heed to his brother, who was still tussling with the alpha he’d been engaged with. He certainly didn’t feel pride when Finral bashed the alpha’s head with his elbow and untangled himself from the man. He also didn’t worry when the alpha shoved Finral to the ground. 

His brother was a magic knight for a reason. He didn’t have offensive magic but he was capable on the battlefield in his own ways. Sure he was idiotic, but Langris knew he wasn’t a  _ total  _ idiot. Yes, the bandit may seemed to have the edge in this moment but- 

“Don’t hurt him,” the Black Bull’s runt cried out. “He’s pregnant!”

Oh. Scratch that. His brother was a total fucking idiot. 


	2. I feel them crash against my skin

It shouldn’t have been as shocking. It really shouldn’t, given his brother’s past escapades and repeatedly foolish choices. Yet, for the first time since he’d entered the fray-  _ nay _ , the first time in his whole career as a magic knight, Langris froze. The new information was ringing in his head as he desperately tried to make sense of it. 

He entertained the idea that the loud omega’s screech was a lie. A ruse to deter the bandits from hurting his older brother. Except Langris couldn’t bring himself to believe it. It was too clever of a ploy to waste on bandits of all things, let alone for that boy to come up with on his own mid-battle. 

Either the boy was mistaken, a fair possibility. Or his stupid, foolish, idiot,  _ dumbass _ brother decided he’d charge into battle without offensive magic and  _ pregnant _ . 

Langris hated that he knew which was more likely. 

A strike of wind ripped through the air, knocking Langris out of his stupor. It wasn’t wind aimed at him, but rather the bandit that’d been threatening his brother _.  _ His idiot brother, who was at the mercy of this barbaric alpha and potentially  _ pregnant _ . 

That… wouldn’t do. Not at all. 

What happened next could only be described as a byproduct of panic. Not that Langris would use such a description, and he’d vehemently deny it to any who accused him of it. Fright grew in his chest, and in turn, his magic rippling toward the repugnant man. 

Each attack was stronger than the last, he made sure of it. Bursts of magic seizing through the air and burrowing deeply toward the bandit. He cast as he ran, and by no means did Langris run  _ willingly _ . It was his body moving before his mind had the time to catch up, the need to shelter his brother stronger than ever before. 

Maybe it was an alpha thing that caused him such strife and panic at the potential situation. Regardless of that, he needed answers as soon as possible. If his brother wasn’t pregnant, he’d ‘accidentally’ nick the Black Bulls runt during battle for causing him untoward concern. If it turned out he  _ was _ ? Well. Langris would have to fight the urge to murder (not his borther on behalf of his future nephew or niece, but he’d murder  _ someone _ ). 

He set his sights on the bandit who had been knocked out by his rapid spatial magic (which, of  _ course _ , he was. It was a lowly bandit after all). Yet, Langris still felt the fury at the situation burning at his skin. 

Vaguely he heard Finral calling out his name, but Langris had little time for whatever fluff or filter his brother would start with. He had important questions. Rather,  _ an _ important question. Was Finral truly pregnant? And if he was, was his recklessness out of a lack of care for the fetus, himself, or an idiot version of abortion? 

Turning to said idiot, he asked. “Are you?” 

Finral stared at him dumbfounded, as if not comprehending the question.  _ Idiot _ , Langris thought again, trying to ignore the concern in his chest. “What?” Finral responded as if Langris could be asking about  _ anything _ else. 

“ _ Pregnant _ .” The word wrenched from his throat with an urgency Langris wasn’t proud of. 

“This wasn’t how I wanted to tell you.” Finral said, confirming the fact that he was indeed pregnant. Despite balking, Langris did believe that much. It didn’t erase his fury at his brother’s idiocy, or the shock at being told  _ after _ those two Black Bulls (he had to suspect the girl knew as well). 

The information processed, except it also  _ didn’t _ . The idea of his brother being a parent, of Langris himself being an uncle was hard for his mind to compute. A baby. Langris had never considered an actual baby before. The thought was nerve wracking in a way he wasn’t familiar with. 

There was so much he needed to learn.

As with all the titles he bore, Langris would be the best there could be in the category. He became a Vice Captain so fast for a very good reason, being the best magic knight. This new title would follow suit. He would be the best uncle there could be. Given his brother’s unfortunate taste in romantic partners (and the far more unfortunate alphas who wanted a taste of  _ him _ ), Finral would need help in raising the baby. Being the best uncle one could possibly be, Langris would  _ be  _ the help. 

That is, unless, Finral didn’t  _ want _ the baby. Which Langris would respect, and would tear anyone to pieces who didn’t. His biggest source of indecision came from Finral’s reckless actions. He truly couldn’t tell what his brother wanted. (Langris was typically weak in reading people, although it was something he’d never admit. Something he wouldn’t even acknowledge though, was the fact he had always thought Final was the exception to that. Now he wasn’t so sure). 

Langris didn’t typically struggle with words, but if any situation might cause it, this was it. “You…” He began, not even knowing where to start. “ _ Idiot _ .” It seemed fitting regardless of the situation. Whatever Finral truly did want, this was a foolish way to go about it. Thinking about that only stirred his anger more. “You’re pregnant and on the battlefield-- just how  _ stupid  _ are you?” He was concerned beyond belief. It was a type of concern Langris had never felt before (in fairness he didn’t typically feel much concern at all) and he wasn’t at all happy with it. But how could he be anything  _ but _ concerned when his brother did things like this? So reckless and imprudent? 

“You need to leave immediately,” At his brother’s baffled face, Langris declared firmly. “This isn’t a suggestion.”

His brother, to the shock of no one at all, disagreed. “There are townspeople who need help! They need medical care and I could transport them-” Apparently Langris hadn’t been firm  _ enough _ . 

“You shouldn’t be taxing your magic either!” Not only did he match his brother’s volume, but he made his tone louder than it. “You should know better than this!” he continued. “You’re smarter than this idiocy!” He was loathed to admit as such, and given his brother’s recent actions Langris wasn’t sure if he even believed it. 

“I won’t leave.” His brother wouldn’t falter. Langris would have been proud if he wasn’t so furious. “I’ll be more careful, but I can’t just abandon all these people.”

“ _ Fine _ .” Perhaps he’d lost his edge in intimidating his brother, he would need to shape up. “I’ll remain with you until they are all safely evacuated so you canleave as well.” Regardless of his indignation, there was no world in which he was leaving Finral unattended after that bandit fiasco.

Finral looked at him like he had grown two heads. “Langris, you don’t have to-”

“ _ Again _ ,” He cut off the omega, unwilling to hear whatever ridiculous reason his brother had as to why he should be left alone on the battlefield. “That wasn’t a suggestion.” He tried to sound intimidating, and hoped there was no hint of the alarm he felt at their current situation. Langris didn’t  _ like _ feeling this way. So  _ frightened _ for his brother’s safety (ugh, he hated even the word ‘frightened’. It was unfitting for him). 

The situation was annoying, unfamiliar and agitating. Ironic, given those were traits shared with his relationship to Finral. 

Given the annoying worry he felt for his brother among all this danger, Langris wanted this to go as fast as humanly possible. Which meant shutting his brother down whenever he tried to engage in conversation while they looked for civilians for Finral to transport out of the fray. Not that Langris would have entertained them anyway. He refused to engage in any small talk when there were far more important topics at hand. 

Any bandit that so much as came into eyesight, Langris sent rearing back with much more force than required of him. Sure it expelled more magic than it needed, but he was confident his rage would fuel him if nothing else. He remained close to Finral, sending  _ extra  _ force into his magic against any bandit than even looked his brother’s way. 

More than once, Langris found himself shifting to put himself in the path of any unknown noise. He wouldn’t risk so much as an animal scratching his brother. It was a surge of protectiveness he never had felt before, at least not in this capacity. It reminded him of that eyesore of a noble  _ Win-something _ , and his disgusting intentions toward Finral. Perhaps Langris should consider this situation better than that though. At least this time, Langris had the capacity for destruction instead of forcing that smile on his face. 

Soon enough (more time it would have been though, if Langris’s prime objective had been the bandits’ destruction and not his brother’s safety) the bandit numbers were crushed to zero. Only their unconscious bodies remained, with very little chance of rising anytime soon. 

Now free, they were safe to resume their discussion. 

“Langris,” Finral addressed him. “Thank yo-”

Oh no. Langris had too much to say for Finral to thank him, he could thank him after Langris ripped him a new one for his idiocy. “ _ Brother _ ,” He addressed him, both adding familiarity and distance with the word. “I can’t believe you’d be so foolish as to allow this to happen.” 

“It was an accident.” Finral said, Langris dared to call it ‘defended’. Didn’t he get there was no defense for putting himself in such danger in such a precarious situation? Or- …  _ oh _ . Finally he caught the look on his brother’s face, and for the first time Langris felt confident in his reading of him. 

Finral didn’t think he was referring to the situation at hand.  _ The fool _ .

Langris quieted his tone. “Which part?” He asked, hoping the calmer tone would ease the uncertainty on his brother’s face. 

He waited patiently, and finally Finral answered. “... both.”

That made sense. Langris couldn’t imagine this situation was purposeful. At least the pregnancy. The current situation was born out of carelessness. Then again, perhaps the baby was as well. He thought back to the boy’s yell of Finral’s condition, probably fueled by the hope the bandits wouldn’t hurt him because of it. Langris had to wonder... “And I gather you’re keeping it, if that boy’s yell indicated anything.” 

Finral appeared startled at the question. Perhaps it hadn’t even been a question to his brother at all. “Yes,” He responded softly. “I am.” 

Questions raced through his head. Would Finral be raising the baby with the Black Bulls? If so, then that place would need some serious renovations, Langris wouldn’t allow his niece or nephew to live in a base that was so dangerous. The members would need to renovate their behavior as well,  _ God forbid  _ his niece or nephew’s first words were ‘surpass your limits’. Also far far less violence and destruction. What about the baby’s father? Would they participate in the child’s life? Did they even know? Were they  _ worthy _ of being in his brother’s life? Langris would quickly dispatch them if they weren’t. 

But most  _ importantly,  _ how could Finral remain on the battlefield and be so reckless when he wanted to keep the baby? 

He knew, technically, it wasn’t his place to broach the subject. They weren’t close by any means. Regardless, someone needed to. And perhaps that closeness would be changing in the future. Not even ‘perhaps’, Langris knew it for sure. He didn’t have it in him to abandon the baby… nor abandon his brother. His, albeit,  _ foolish _ brother. A foolish brother he would  _ protect _ . 

“This can’t happen.” He stated it as fact. He wouldn’t  _ allow _ it to happen, never again. “You shouldn’t be putting yourself in danger.” This was true even without the baby. Finral couldn’t be reckless on the battlefield when he had so little means of offense. His place was staying in the back and defending the rest, not in the thick of it and alone. 

“Langris-”

“Brother  _ listen _ ,” More emotions tumbled into his words than Langris would have liked. “If this happens again, I’ll be forced to take action.”

Finral stared at him. “What do you mean by that?” Something told him that was a rhetorical question, and he was perfectly aware of what he meant. 

Still, Langris couldn't bring himself to continue to look at his brother directly. Not when his brother’s lavender eyes were so large and uncertain. He looked away. “I won’t stand by if your bad decisions start affecting more than just you.”

The implication was clear as day. The words were supposed to be a  _ threat _ ... but his tone failed to convey the message as one. Instead, it felt like a plea. 

“That won’t be called for,” His big brother assured him, and Langris truly wanted to believe him too. He couldn’t, on the grounds of being disappointed far too many times before. Langris met Finral’s gaze once more, and at the very least, it looked like his brother believed himself.  _ That was something, at least _ . 

“I hope you’re right.” It was all Langris could do to respond. He meant the words, and he truly hoped with all his heart, Finral meant his own too. 

Without the threat of danger, or need to threaten his brother, there was no more reason to remain. So he turned, and prepared to walk away. Only, he was unable to take that first step. Not without saying one last thing. “Be safe.” He told Finral, not so much as glancing back as he did so. 

He couldn’t see Finral’s gaze, but he felt his eyes on him. . 

“Ah- thank you?” For the first time that evening, Langris wanted to laugh at such a response. As well as the quickly tacked on. “And you too!.” The words sounded unfamiliar to his brother, which was fitting. They were unfamiliar to Langris as well. “You… be safe.”

This time, he couldn’t help but turn around.  _ Langris _ ? Be  _ safe _ ? Just who did Finral think he was talking to? He made a face at his brother, whose cheeks reddened. 

“B… bye.” Finral waved at him and Langris felt it was high time to make his proper exit. The other two Black Bull omegas ran past him toward his brother, and despite his reservations Langris felt his brother was in safe hands. 

He met up with Yuno who shot him what could only be described as a look of amusement. 

“ _ What _ .” He spat, waiting for the insults to rain down. He had shown so much care and concern to Finral without thought (literally), it would take some time to regain his reputation once Yuno spread the word of it. 

Yuno smiled at him. Was he  _ taunting _ him? The  _ little-  _ “You’re going to be a good uncle.” 

…. those were not the words Langris had been expecting to hear. 

Again, he repeated. “What.”

“You care.” Yuno shrugged the words as if they didn’t mean anything. Intellectually, Langris would agree. The flutter in his chest begged to defer. “You’ll be a good uncle.” 

The rookie’s words should mean nothing at all. They  _ shouldn’t _ . Yet Langris felt what could only be described as butterflies in his chest from them. “Of  _ course  _ I will.” He lied with bluster he didn’t feel. He  _ wanted  _ to be. He would  _ strive _ to be. It wasn’t something he’d know until approximately nine months down the line. 

He hated the bemusement in Yuno’s eyes. He also hated the warmth (it felt odd and misplaced). Langris wondered if Yuno had ever looked at him that way before. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed. 

Yuno gestured toward the same wind generated arc-type spell he’d used to deliver them there. Unlike before, however, he offered his hand to help Langris climb aboard. It wasn’t something the spatial mage had even considered when he had stepped upon it before.

Taking the other alpha’s hand was not because he  _ needed  _ it. Langris was capable of doing it himself, just like he had before. It was an unasked for show of kindness.  _ Unasked _ , he repeated to himself,  _ but kindness nonetheless _ . 

He didn’t need his hand, and he certainly didn’t need his reassurance that he’d be a good uncle. Langris didn’t need anything from Yuno. That is to say, while unneeded… it was a kind gesture nonetheless. 

Not to mention Yuno was entangled with that Black Bulls boy, the fellow male omega beside his brother in the squad. Whether Langris liked it or not, the Black Bulls would be more involved in his life now. He had no choice to make the best of it. (Actually he did have a choice, and he  _ chose  _ to take Yuno’s hand). 

  
  


.

  
  
  


Later that day, when Langris found a series of books that described caring for pregnant omegas, parenting, and even being an uncle, he didn’t need to think twice to know where they came from. 

Notably, they lacked a note attached to them. 

Unlike the gifter of the books, Langris preferred for things to be  _ known _ . Important things, that is. It needn’t be unsaid nor shameful of when you were doing something kind (Captain Vangeance had said that so many times to him that Langris knew the lecture by heart).

So if, in turn, he wrote a small and quaint  _ ‘thank you’  _ note, no one needed to know except for him and to whoever the note concerned. 

(And, if perhaps later that same night, that same ‘anonymous’ gift giver informed him that apparently the Golden Dawn would be having his brother visit, Langris would be grateful for that too.) 


End file.
